


she's been dreaming and yearning

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Butch Clarisse La Rue, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Knights - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Love, Marriage Proposal, Presents, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “I love you Clarisse, my princess, my love,” she whispered into Clarisse’s lips, soft and reverent.“I love you Silena, my shining knight, the holder of my heart.” Clarisse leaned forward and pressed one last kiss to her lips before pulling back. A part of Silena wanted to reach forward and carry on, but she simply sighed and dropped her forehead to her chest before moving back and reaching into her pouch.
Relationships: Silena Beauregard/Clarisse La Rue
Kudos: 16





	she's been dreaming and yearning

**Author's Note:**

> This is for pjo femslash week day 2: au sooooo princess and knight au <3
> 
> title from "Up High" by Lisa Schettner

The silver coins fell onto the stone counter of the shop with a clang as Silena grasped the box, fine with soft red fabric and small enough to sit in the palm of her hand. The piece she had commissioned a few months before was finally done and was spectacular. She grinned over at the craftsmith, a handsome young man about her age named Charlie who she could vaguely remember running about with back as a child before she had taken up the sword. When Silena had asked about for the finest crafter in the kingdom’s capital, she had been pleasantly surprised to be turned towards Charlie. 

“It’s perfect Charlie.” Silena said with a grin as she placed the box into the pouch tied to her belt, next to the long sword she hadn’t been able to part without despite being off duty and in the city. She rested her right hand on the hilt of her sword, feeling the engravings of hearts that lay within the metal, and placed her left hand on her hip as she looked up at the man. “Thank you.”

Charlie grinned, “Glad you like it. Hopefully the girl you got this for likes it just as much.” He winked and Silena felt as her face heated up at his words. As much as Silena was embraceful of positive emotions like love, it still made her flush to be caught like this. 

"Well,” Silena said with a smile as she brushed a lock of her hair behind her shoulder, “since she keeps me close, her taste is impeccable.” That earned her a laugh. They spoke for a few more minutes before Silena said her goodbyes and left the shop, with one last look at the finely crafted swords that hung along the wall next to pieces of jewelry that made Silena’s chest ache with their beauty. It had taken her months of savings to even get the piece she had commissioned from Charlie, she could only wonder how much something like the pieces that adorned the wall cost. 

The capital city was bustling with activity—shops were open and stalls were out with blankets and clothing and flowers and jewelry and food on display, groups of musicians played music that people sat and listened to or danced to or simply tossed coins over towards them, young children played with wooden swords or daggers. Silena indulged herself and bought a few pastries for herself, wrapping a few up in paper and placing them into her pouch, careful not to break any of the treats.

The castle grounds had been enchanting when Silena had first stepped foot inside of them, eager to look everywhere and know it all—which she did now, otherwise her job would be a million times harder. Now she strolled into the castle with ease, saying hello to guards and fellow knights out of their armour. One of the many sons of King Ares was running about, a child of six years old with paint all over his face and wearing nothing but his undergarments splattered with green and red and orange, with a wary caretaker and a knight trailing after the child. The knight chasing after the small prince gave Silena a grin and a shrug as they moved past and Silena called after them all, “Lovely to be back” which earned herself a laugh. 

It didn’t take long for Silena to find the princess—as the head guard for the eldest child of Ares, Silena knew her schedule (and, of course, the unwillingness of the princess to follow that schedule) like the back of her hand. Silena knocked on the door and slowly opened it with a smile, meeting the tip of a sword for her troubles. “Is that how you greet a lady?” Silena asked with a grin as she pushed the sword away from herself and walked into the room. The armoury was one of many. The king was fond of keeping weapons wherever possible, with many secret passages that led towards armouries like the room Clarisse had found, untouched, and claimed as her own years ago. 

“A warrior always needs to be prepared.” Clarisse said with a smile, small and showing her teeth, as she placed the sword back in its place. 

Silena rolled her eyes and huffed out a small laugh as she unhooked her sword from her belt and sat down on the floor. Without the weight of her sword Silena felt suddenly bare, but she looked up at Clarisse, with her strong arms and her dark hair pulled back with a dark red ribbon that Silena knew had come from an old dress that Silena had once had, and felt secure. She pulled out a few of the wrapped pastries from her pouch. Nearly immediately, Clarisse’s eyes lit up and the young woman sat down next to Silena. 

“Father  _ never  _ lets us have treats.” Clarisse said quietly as Silena placed a pastry, round with pink powdered sugar along the top and a chocolate drizzle running over it in a heart-shaped pattern that had caught Silena’s eye. Her fingers brushed Clarisse’s palm as she moved back and grabbed a small shell-shaped chocolate for herself to eat. 

"I know. Which is why I had to bring you some. How is it?” Silena grinned, wide and happy as she watched Clarisse bite into the pastry. She closed her eyes and hummed before meeting Silena’s eyes, her smile growing wide and genuine as crumbs fell onto her. “As good as it looks?”

“It’s fucking great. Here, have a bite.” Clarisse held out her hand, and when Silena looked at her she saw her her tanned skin was flushed pink and she couldn’t help but grin and nudge at her knee with her own before she took a small bite. It was, as Clarisse said, fucing good. “Thanks Silena.” 

She scooched closer to Clarisse and set her head on the girls wide shoulder. Everything about Clarisse felt so strong and sturdy, like she could embrace Silena and hold her, keep all of her safe and warm. Funnily enough, Silena had done the very same for Clarisse so much over the years. Killed for her to keep her safe, hugged her tight to Silena’s chest and whispered into the nape of her neck that Silena would always, always be there for her. “It was no problem. You deserve something special anyways, it  _ is _ your birthday. Happens only once a year you know.”

Clarisse snorted and let her head fall onto Silena’s. At the last bite of her pastry, she moved her hand to Silena’s mouth and she happily ate it. “I was afraid that you forgot. Like Father. It was your day off duty and you weren’t here.” 

Silena shook her head and moved out of the princess’s arms. She raised up her own and grasped Clarisse’s face in her hands, looking deep into her dark brown eyes before pressing a quick kiss to her nose. The girl scrunched up her face, but let Silena press another kiss to her nose. “I would  _ never  _ forget. I just had to pick some things up for you. What kind of celebration would it be if I didn’t get you any sweet treats or a present.” She leaned forward, kissing Clarisse’s lips. They were sweet from the sugary treat and kissed her back, easy and slow, happy and full of love. Clarisse’s hands moved to twist at Silena’s long locks of hair and held at the back of her neck, her thumbs caressing at the nape of her neck in a way that made Silena melt closer into the kiss. “I love you Clarisse, my princess, my love,” she whispered into Clarisse’s lips, soft and reverent.

“I love you Silena, my shining knight, the holder of my heart.” Clarisse leaned forward and pressed one last kiss to her lips before pulling back. A part of Silena wanted to reach forward and carry on, but she simply sighed and dropped her forehead to her chest before moving back and reaching into her pouch. She pulled out a few more pastries to place next to them and, finally, pulled out the small box.

She closed her hand around it and looked up at Clarisse, who was unwrapping some of the pastries. Silena breathed in and tapped at Clarisse’s knee with a knuckles. Clarisse gleaned at her and raised her eyebrows. Her right eyebrow had a small cut through it from when she was fourteen and had gotten nicked by one of the knight’s blade. Silena liked to kiss there at the scar. She breathed in and stretched out her hand, showing the red box in her hand. 

Clarisse’s eyebrows scrunched close together as she reached forward, took the box into her hands, and opened it. Her mouth opened. It closed. She glanced up at Silena before looking back down. “Silena…” Her voice was quiet and wet and Silena placed a hand on her knee. 

“Let me be yours, always. Not just a knight watching guard at your side, but as  _ yours _ Clarisse. I love you so much it makes my heart beat fast and my cheeks to flush, like I’m that same young girl who had first been assigned to your guard, with shaky hands and looking at you from the corner of my eye because you were so beautiful and strong and spoke your mind. I love you so much.” Silena squeezed Clarisse’s knee and gave her a smile. Her whole body shook in anticipation. In want. In fear. But, Clarisse grinned and placed her hand on top of hers. 

“There’s nothing more that I than you being my wife Silena. I just can’t believe I’m not the one asking, I always imagined I would sweep you off your feet. But this… this was really romantic.” Clarisse grinned and kissed Silena as they both smiled. 

Silena shrugged, “You could always pick me up after this. I don’t mind.” Clarisse laughed and agreed to. 

They stayed close together, their foreheads pressed together, before they pulled away and Silena grabbed the necklace—not as ornate as most engagement items, but fitting for Clarisse. It was made of bronze, thick and large enough to rest against Clarisse’s chest. It was rather plain, except for the middle, which had been cut into a triangle shape with coin shapes draping over it. The small coins had been engraved, with swords shaped like Silena’s very own, detailed to the point that they even had the heart engraving within it and the House of Ares emblem of a boar, along with things that was just for them—hyacinth flowers that Silena used to find inside of her helmet every morning and once found Clarisse gathering them in the gardens but had never said a word until after they first kissed, a dragon like the one they had found wandering the castle walls when they about fifteen and had kept until it had gotten much to big and had found a safe place for the creature, and a pegasus in memory of when they had first kissed within the walls of the stable. 

Silena pressed her hands against the necklace before letting Clarisse grab the second one to clasp around her neck. Clarisse pushed aside her thick hair, her fingers brushing her skin as she set the necklace in place with a smile. Silena loved to see so many smiles from Clarisse. It was a rarity to see her smile unless they were alone together. Before, Clarisse always claimed that as a warrior princess, there was no place for showing such positive emotion, but then she would look at Silena and give her these  _ smiles  _ that meant the world. That showed how safe Silena made her feel, as safe as Silena felt with her. So each and every smile Clarisse gave her was cherished and held close; each smile was etched into Silena’s chest. 

Clarisse’s fingers ran over the coins of the necklace on Silena’s chest. “We’re engaged.”

“We are.” Silena grinned with a small giggle passing her lips, unable to fully contain the utter jubilation that ran through her, letting her hand rest on her fiancé’s.

“Wait, does this mean  _ Percy _ is my head guard now?” Clarisse asked with a scrunch of her nose and Silena just laughed and kissed at her love's hand as she listened to Clarisse complain about her rival in training. There were crumbs on her lap, and a slight shine to her eyes despite her less than loving words for Percy. It was perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and leave a kudos if you enjoy <3 thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
